


The Term Isn't Incubus. It's Affection Person

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Warning: nc17, this is SOOOOOOOOOO not work safe. Slash, dubcon, toys, sex, rimming, slavery, multiple orgasms,This is a really old challenge I came across and I just had to give it a go.Post war: Voldemort wins but keeps Harry alive (you decide why), Lucius is still the same evil bastard he's always been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The Term isn't Incubus. It's Affection Person.

 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but if I did Harry Potter would NOT be a children's book.

Warning: nc17, this is SOOOOOOOOOO not work safe. Slash, dubcon, toys, sex, rimming, slavery, multiple orgasms,

This is a really old challenge I came across and I just had to give it a go.  
Post war: Voldemort wins but keeps Harry alive (you decide why), Lucius is still the same evil bastard he's always been.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stumbled slightly and made a mad attempt not to spill the drink he was carrying. It's amber contents sloshed dangerously up the sides of the glass. Malfoy would not appreciate him breaking another crystal tumbler. The thought of what the man would do, what he had done last time, made Harry all the more desperate not to drop it. Once he steadied the glass he sighed in relief and tottered unsteadily across the room to the chair the man was sitting in. He lowered his gaze and tried to hide his blush when he passed some of the other occupants of the room who leered at him. Those who were milling about, enjoying the after party of the ball, to celebrate the six month anniversary of the Dark Lords triumph over the Ministry. Those who were interested in the more incarnadine aspects of night time activities. Six months since Voldemort won, five months since the Order was nearly destroyed and forced to disband, four months since Dumbledore's incarceration in Nurmengard and just over three months since Harry was captured and given to Lucius `I'm an evil bastard` Malfoy as a Fucking Christmas Present! Harry clenched his jaw and side stepped a table leg.` Bloody animated tables`, the things had been trying to trip him up ever since he got here. It was like they knew what Malfoy would do to him if he dropped and broke something, and they wanted to give their owner a reason to punish him. He kept the sodding thing in his vision as he neared said owner.

Malfoy looked every inch the pureblood aristocrat, long silvery hair pulled back in a bejewelled clasp, his robes tailored to show off his tall, well built frame. But he was more relaxed now. `Probably because he's surrounded by people just as perverse as him` Harry thought viciously, as he finally reached the man's chair. Lucius' attention instantly turned to Harry as he approached and seemed to devour him where he stood. Nervously still clutching the glass Harry neared the man. Harry flushed again and wished the man would just ignore him like all the other owners did with their slaves.But no, of course he had to be different. Malfoys eyes locked on the high heels of his boots and one amused blond eyebrow rose. Harry flushed again as the mans eyes followed the black leather boots to his knees, then those quicksilver eyes landed on the green stockings at mid thigh which were attached to a matching green garter belt with little bows. They took in the short green and silver skirt of the dress which poofed out and barely covered his ass, and lastly the black and green corset which had constricted his breathing all night. Those catty eyes finally landed on his embarrassed, flushed face and a smug satisfied smile tugged the mans pink lips. Oh how Harry wished for the ground to open and swallow him whole...`or better yet, swallow Malfoy.`

"Hello, my dear," the man purred as he took the crystal tumbler and set it aside on the table beside him. Before Harry could retract his hand though, Malfoy snatched his wrist in his much larger hand and yanked sending Harry sprawling across his lap with a shocked gasp. Harry scrambled to get up but Malfoy locked one strong arm firmly around his slim waist and held him there. Harry blushed as Malfoy laughed before leaning in and nipping at Harry's earlobe. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat as one a Malfoy's large hands caressed up the back of one of his thighs, up under the short skirt where it firmly cupped Harry's backside and pulled the smaller mans hips to his own until Harry was firmly nestled against him. Malfoy picked up his glass with his free hand and kept the other on the smaller mans rump. He turned his attention back to the Russian woman he was talking to. She was a tall witch who had a man collared and laying at her feet. Harry tried to ignore the other slave as he wished people would ignore him. After about five minutes though Harry jumped in shock. Malfoy had moved his hand from his ass cheek and was now running his finger lightly around Harry's opening where it was stretched around the large toy. Harry blushed crimson as he saw Malfoy's smirk of sheer satisfaction, though the blond kept his eyes trained on the witch across from him.

Harry bit his lip as the man applied more pressure with his finger, his whole body tense as he waited in fear of what Malfoy would do. Harry's tenseness only seemed to make the man smirk wider though. The smaller man made a noise in the back of his throat as Lucius gripped the base of the toy and pulled it out slightly before easing it back inside of him. It was only a tiny movement but it caused Harry's eyes to widen and his breath to quicken.`Oh God! ` Harry thought as Lucius gave the wide toy a twist and Harry's whole body seemed to buck. His wide eyes took in all of the other people in the room, some doing their own carnal acts others in debates or milling about. Lucius just couldn't do this to him here, in front of all of them, he'd die of embarrassed. As Lucius dragged the toy half way out of him Harry's mind seemed centred on the sensation, and he drew in a shuddering breath as the man eased the large toy back inside of him, inch by slow inch until Harry felt like the whole world was centred around the feeling of it. But the people...he couldn't. He gasped as Lucius twisted the infernal thing again and he felt it as every inch of his inner walls were caressed. " Please," Harry begged breathily into Lucius' ear, "please not here. Not in front of all of them." Lucius looked at him piercingly for a moment and Harry felt terrified the man would continue. Finally the blond's eyes narrowed in displeasure but he ended his conversation.

Harry abruptly felt the feeling of being sucked through a tube as they were apparated to the Master Suite. Lucius had apperated them right onto the bed and before Harry could catch him breath the man was on him. The bigger man covered Harry's body with his own and plundered the youths mouth. Harry could taste the whiskey on Lucius' tongue as it conquered his own. Finally Lucius pulled back so he was kneeling on the bed over Harry's body and whispered into Harry's ear in a dark husky voice "You are going to have to make this up to me Kitten. ". One of Lucius large hands rapped around Harry's cock and tho other moved down to grip the toy and pull in out slightly, making the smaller man arch his back and moan loudly. Lucius leaned back in and with the same dark voiced saying " Now be a good kitty and purr for me" before squeezing the younger mans cock at the same time as he pushed the toy back inside him. Harry arched violently and screamed at the dual sensations as he came before collapsing back down to the bed. Lucius chuckled, " Good kitten" the larger man praised, giving Harry a chance to catch his breath as he undid the bows holding the young mans pretty little knickers together and pulled them off. Discarding them behind him and placing a hand on both of Harry's thighs, pulling them apart.

He licked his lips at the sight of that lovely toy stretching his little kitten open. Draco had certainly given his father a wonder birthday gift. The boy might be straight as an arrow but from the looks of it he just transferred one of his female fantasies onto Lucius' poor kitten. Really he'd have to remember to give his Dragon whatever he wanted next time he asked. Looking back at Harry, Lucius frowned seeing the boy was still trying to catch his breath. He waved his wand and the ribbons holding the corset tight loosened. Harry took a big grateful breath before settling down again. Lucius quickly banished his own clothes to be cleaned by the house elves and smiled, a slow dark look that made Harry's calming heart pick up again as the younger man saw that broad chest. Lucius' body was gorgeous, all pale skin pulled taut over hard muscles. Why the man even needed a slave was completely beyond Harry. He could just walk down the street in a tight shirt and every man or woman would throw themselves at his perfect feet and beg for it. Lucius was simply too perfect, it was weird. But Harry especially loved Lucius' biceps and his pecs, every time he saw them he just wanted to lick them. He wanted to crawl across the bigger mans amazing body and lick every inch of it. Harry closed his eyes at his treacherous thoughts and groaned but not before Lucius saw the look his little pet was giving him a look that was all male and all desire

Lucius smiled then, not smirked, smiled. It was so pleasing to know that Harry lusted after him just as much as Lucius wanted the smaller male. Plus he was the perfect outlet to feed from whenever Lucius wanted. Harry had so much extra magical energy without a wand that he was like a 24/7 buffet just waiting to be feasted upon. And feast Lucius would. He grabbed the base of the toy and eased it out of his little lover. Carelessly tossing it aside as he gazed at Harry's delightfully stretched opening. Lucius leaned down till his face was level with it and then traced it lightly with his tongue. Harry's whole body tensed up at the feeling and he let out a sobbed "Oh Gods" making Lucius smile. So his kitten knew exactly what he was in for then. Lucius lightly traced Harry's rim again with his tongue before pushing his tongue inside and licking Harry's inner walls until the boy was sobbing and begging. Then he pulled back and nibbled lightly on that lovely pink ring causing Harry to arch and grasp the sheets. Finally when he saw those beautiful big green eyes filled with tears of frustration and desire, then he pushed his tongue deeply in to the boy, fastened his lips around his opening and sucked. Ah his kitten purred so nicely. Harry arched off the bed and screamed so loud Lucius wouldn't be surprised if the party goers heard him before collapsing back onto the bed in a trembling mess.

Lucius took in all of that lovely unleashed magic and fed off of it as he gazed at the debauched picture Harry made. Still dressed in his pretty outfit. Legs spread wide and open, his whole body satisfied and liquefied. He had dirtied his pretty dress though, gotten cum all over the front of the skirt where it was bunched above his hips. All lace and silk and sin. Lucius moved back up that beautiful body and gently intertwined their finger, whispering in the boys delicate little ear " Tut Tut Harry, you have ruined your lovely dress. Oh you will have to make that up to me later, my dear.". Harry looked at his with those gorgeous impossibly green eyes coloured in trepidation. It was then Lucius new that he had him. He smiled that dark smile at the younger man and continued " But that is for later. For now.." he said lowly as he rolled his hips against the smaller mans and Harry's eyes widened as Lucius' erection made itself known. Harry whimpered " Please I can't...I've already...twice...and it's too much...I can't, please." But as Harry struggled to get away Lucius tightened his hands around the younger mans fingers and held him down.

Lucius looked at him in mock sympathy even as moved both of Harry's wrists to one hand and he lifted the younger mans hips. "Sssh I know, lovely, it's alright, sssh" Lucius crooned into Harry's ear. He gently brushed the crown of his cock against that lovely hole causing the man underneath him to catch his breath and then he breached Harry with just his crown, the beautiful man beneath him keened high in his throat at the intrusion. His channel highly sensitive after his previous two orgasms. His slight body whithered against the bigger man on top of him, holding him down and impaling him, the material of his dress crushed between them caressing Lucius skin. He sobbed as Lucius began the slow push inside him. The mans large cock stretching him further than the toy had. Oh Gods, he could feel every fucking inch of it against his sensitive walls which seemed to clamp down on the large intrusion. It just made it fell even bigger inside him. All he could do was take it. Lucius groaned in bliss, that tight heat enveloping him as he sunk balls deep into his kitten. Looking down he moaned at the sight Harry made. Still dressed like a bloody girl with cum all over his skirt and his hole stretched wide around Lucius' cock. Lucius' mind nearly went into overload when he remembered the boots with the three inch heel behind his back. Oh he was so getting a penseive just to watch this over, and over and over again.

Looking into Harry's lovely eyes he decided to take pity on his kitten. Instead of a long drawn out fuck, he would end this quickly. He crooned into the younger mans ear as he breached him again and again. In and out, in and out, the slow stretch as Lucius filled him and then left him aching and empty. BUt it was too much, his inner walls were so sensitive and he couldn't feel anything but Lucius pushin into him over and over. Harry keened, it was too much. Lucius bit on Harry's ear and whispered " Sssh lovely, I know, It's ok just relax around me, that's it, sssh". Gripping Harry's hips he lifted his legs high and wide off the bed as he took him deeply and groaning when he heard the smaller mans little breathless mewling. Harry tossed his head from side to side in a sensory overload. His mind was wrapped in the feeling of that thick cock breaching him. `Relax? Oh no don't raise my hips you're deep enough...ooooooooooooh...Oh Gods! Oh Lord or Merlin!` He couldn't take any more! It was too much, Lucius was all around him and in him. That huge erection was splitting him wide open and he could just gasp and mewl and beg. Pleasure raced up his skin like zaps of electricity. And Lucius was so big and soooo deep and...and...and. His third orgasm rammed through him and his vision whited. He felt like he was in Nirvana.

Lucius shouted his peak as Harry climaxed and squeezed him rhythmically.`This must be what that insipid muggle thing Heaven was` he thought after he'd calmed. He noticed Harry had blacked out, still in his pretty outfit. Lucius let a satisfied and languid smile cross his face as he rolled over and melted into the bed. I was good to be him. For some unknown reason an article he'd read at the ministry that day came to him: `The term isn't Incubus. It's Affection Person` Lucius laughed and gathered his sleeping kitten close. Oh he'd show the Boy-Who-Lived plenty of affection.


End file.
